Obsessive
by CalledForMishap32
Summary: Damon is very dark and obsessive over Elena, and he wants her to be his. However, Stefan is with Elena! And Damon cannot find an easy way in, so he's going have to do it the hard way...!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is going to be the first fanfiction i have ever published on this site. I tend to write dark themes but my intentions are going to be very realistic. Which can be based on real life events. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks guys!

Rated M for good reasons! Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

He stood there, Bourben in hand, watching her, waiting for her. She looked so peaceful, just asleep. Anytime now she would wake up, he assumed. Biding his time he tapped his boot, too much waiting and he become restless. And a bored Damon Salvatore could easily find entertainment **.** Even more so with Elena's little friend "Caroline", he smirked. Remembering the time he used her for his own gain. And a nerve she had when she tried to fend him off with a blood-stained pillow, he thought.

He heard a soft whimper and his face lined with trademark smiles. _Thank-god,_ he almost chirped. Her eyes fluttered around the room and she noticed that she was in Damon's bedroom, on _his_ bed, wrapped in _his_ saten sheets. _His_ room she thought. She quickly glanced around and noticed Damon slouched against the door frame. Looking smug with himself. The words were still muffled in her head, " _I can get you in my bed, sweetheart. I have ways of making you more agreeble"_ Elena started to panic... he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not now, she was with Stefan. She gasped as she felt his fingers wrap around my ankles.

"You know, you got me all worked up", Damon started, "Passing out on me like that. It's a good thing Stefan isn't home. Gods know what he might of thought. Seeing you lying in my bed, like that.

She kicked, hard. And grabbed the side of the bed to pull herself up, and make a brake to the door. She got up but collided into Damon's chest and stumbled backwards on the floor at his feet.

"Damon..." she breathed, and helplessly looked up at him. His now shirtless body towered over her. She felt sick... and closed her eyes. She mentally wished- god anyone- "help me!"

"Please.."her voice was shakey. And Damon reached out and picked me up, bridal style.

Elena's POV

My mind raced with all the thoughts of what might of happend when i was asleep. Damon had oddly enough become a close friend of mine in the past few months, especially after Alaric's death. But Stefan never liked the idea of me and Damon being friends, even if he did like me in that way those feelings weren't mutual. Ever since Stefan has been going on hunts with Caroline outside the skirts of Mystic Falls, Damon had been lurking nearby and spending an awful lot of time training Jeremy. Not long ago, i confronted him and told him that i didn't feel anything for him and he just snapped at me.

I'd never seen him look at me like he glared at me that night. He left so quickly that i didn't have time to say anything. I figured he was just angry... but the day after he smirked at me and told me he could get me in his bed. He just cant seem to stop! He's obsessed with me. He just ticks.

Okay. Okay. I had to ask him because the feeling of panic was building up and amplify. And i didn't realise that i am crying...

"Damon.." I sobbed helplessly into his chest.

Something was really really wrong. I sqeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm myself down. I didn't even have the energy to fight him. All i could hear was his muffled footsteps approaching wherever we were going. They grew louder and louder as he put me down on the couch.

"Elenaaaaa.." His sing song voice sent me chills, "Oh princess, you are very cute... but your making this harder on yourself, which will make things ugly for you...", his eyes darkened, "If you could just be yourself!" [he's getting angry]

I held my breath. He calmed. "What's wrong Elenaaa? His voice was chipper, which was very very odd. As he sounds contented when he is up to no good. You'll be okay. You'll be okay. He is just talking, right?

"Where's Stefan!" I shouted, before kicking him and soon mentally scolded myself because that had no effect on him whatsoever. He pushed me back against the couch and cocked his head to the side before flashing me an arrogent smirk. I scooted back and covered my chest, even though i wasn't naked. I felt exposed when i was with him.

He cupped my face and I flinched. He stared down at me for a few moments before whispering, "All i wanted was for you to feel how good i am. I can make you feel wonderful if you let me."

"..NO!" I screamed and he stared up and down at me before beckoning me with his finger. Motioning for me to stand up. For some reason i stood up and he pulled me forwards against his chest. "Things would be easier if you just did what you were told."I shook my head and heard a low irratated growl escape his lips.

"Fine! Keep being stubborn and boring. I'm not going to force you. But know this, darling... i will have you. And i promise that i will look after you. Believe me Elena, but i love you so much, more than Stefan will ever love you." Damon looked tearful and it was very emotional. I knew he meant every word but Damon is either the best thing for me or the worst thing. I'm not willing to take the risk. I have Stefan.

Damon strocked the messy strands out of her eyes, "I do love you Elenaaa" Elena nodded.

Elena didn't want to make him angry so she replied nicely and smiled, "I know Damon. But. I have a boyfriend and we love each other very much" She smiled again, reinforcing him [like a child] he needed it. And when he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, she clunged on to him. He smiled weakly but rested his head inbetween her neck.

"You smell lovely" He said, "You know that your beyond pretty, right? And perfect. I love everything about you. Personality, your style, even the way you talk." He kissed her cheek, "everything" She felt horrible for letting him kissing her but she needed him to stay calm. Jesus, anything could happen!

Elena pulled away from him quickly. And sat back down on the couch.

"Why cant you love me!" He jumped abruptly and turned away from her, taking a swig of bourben. He had to calm down before he got pissed again. He scared her.

She raised a brow, confusion lined her face.

"I...I dont know" She stuttered, "I guess i'm in love with another person. Stefan" She wasnt even sure what love felt like. Or what it is...

"You dont sound sure, Elena. " He sat down opposite her and watched her intently. She looked burnt out and bushed. Her skin was flawless but its almost turned white and sickly, her cheeks are a little stained from crying.

"You should go take a shower." Damon said while taking another drink of bourben.

"Damon, i want to go home. Infact, im going home! I've listened to what you have had to say, but i think it's time i should leave. I need to get back anyways, gods know how long i've been in your bed! And i'm still not happy. You should drop this obsessive behaviour... " She felt better but a pool of guilt swept across her face. She's turning moody just like him. "I'm sorry..."

He jumped up and grabbed her, "Did you even listen to anything i have just said?!" He squeezed her arm, "Aw! Damon! Your hurting me please... " Damon's face was pushed up close, she could feel his breath. "I asked you a question!" he shouted. Reluctantly, she looked up and met his gaze, "Yes" her eyes were full of tears. His eyes shifted from her face to her arm, and he immediatly let go. It was like he couldn't control himself...

He huffed as he looked out the window. It's Stefan! (Just as...) He pushed his face close against Elena's and for some reason she felt drawed to his eyes, " Listen up... go home and take a shower and eat. Your very tired and your very weak. All you remember is calling for Stefan and I let you in and told you he went hunting with Caroline. That's all. Now, go! "


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan saunters into the room, and stops in his tracks as he comes face-to-face with Damon. His eyes burn with distaste, while Damon's eyes glitter smugly.

"Damon" Stefan chocked.

"Do you like spending time with Caroline?" Damon demanded, getting straight to the point. He couldn't care less if Stefan was in love with Caroline but Elena would... _My god, she would!_

Stefan stands hastily and shocked. As always, he is very pointed and reserved around his brother. While Damon is just the type of guy who's deliberately light, casual and has the endless charm.

"She's my _friend_..." He spat. Making sure he emphases the word _"Friend_ ". Damon steps back from Stefan and casually leans against the door frame, "I bet Elena would love to know how her boyfriend prefers to spend time with her best friend _, "Caroollineee_ ", he chirped and the bad boy smile emerged, "Hmm. When are you gonna tick?" Damon spat. Circling him. Daunting him.

"Go away, Damon" Stefan rasped, not meeting his eyes.

"This is what happens when people are in denial, Stefan." Damon taunted, "They just cant maintain themselves." he carried on, "because they know it's true"

"I said, GO AWAY!" Stefan spun around.

Damon scoffed, "Or you'll what, hurt me? Please," His eyes scanned his body. "When was the last time you had something deeper and stronger than a squirrel- or a deer? Stefan is disgusted by his talk, by his ribbing, "Stop it, Damon. I know what your doing" Stefan sort-of whimpers and it makes Damon smile. "Yeah. Oh, c'mon... how can you " _the Ripper_ " be satisfied with Elena. Oh, yes. She makes you feel a part of something, a part of her world, huh? Does it make you feel _human?_

Damon walked over and reached out, gripping his brothers shoulder. "She came by today, took my breath away as usual- Elena." He whispered into his neck. Stefan turned and narrowed his eyes. His anger flaring but he rains it in. However, Damon sees it and scoffs.

He gives Stefan another tap, but he's gone to far. Stefan whirls on him. Crashing hard. His eyes rimmed with blood, his veins protruding from under his translucent skin. Damon's face is now hard and cruel with eyes dark as onyx, but they both go crashing to the ground.

After another beat, Stefan is lying on the floor while Damon stands above him giving his brother a grim smile, it was sceptical look, barely suppressing anything.

On the spur of the moment, Damon's gone and the luminous quality trips...

In a flash- Hands reach out and Stefan's head wrenches back, neck exposed, "So, the pretty Elena. You think she would go for me? An older man to boost her spark. I guess I'll find out... " Damon snaps his neck.

Stefan is sprawled across the floor. Damon is loomed over him, his brooding eyes truly show evil-intentioned , his face shadowed, tall with flesh pale as milk and eyes as red a wrath, black-rimmed. He lets out a hitched growl but his face now conveys both authority and a haunted sadness... He slides to the door on silent feet...

 **Hey guys, I know this is very short! But I promise to update tomorrow with a longer chapter... And it's going to be more exciting, when Damon goes after Elena! Will he give her memory back or...**


End file.
